Le début
by Carlotaaa2
Summary: "Qui peut me dire que contient ce chaudron? Celui qui répondra juste aura le privilège de venir sentir son parfum." Lily Evans était la meilleure en potions. Elle le savait. Et Lily savait très bien quelle était cette potion: l'Armontencia. Pourquoi donc a-t-elle répondu à la question? (OS)


**Le début...**

Lily Evans était la meilleure en potions. Elle n'avait eu que des O depuis qu'elle était évaluée. Même lorsque Potter et ses comparses avaient fait exploser son chaudron, de telle sorte que la fumée forme les mots "Je t'aime Lily", le professeur lui avait otorgé un "Optimal d'honneur".

Lily Evans était la meilleure en potions. Le seul qui pouvait la concurrencer, Severus Snape, n'avait pas le charisme suffisant auprès de leur professeur pour faire monter une note d'un E excellent à un O moyen, lorsque le niveau habituel n'était pas atteint, ce qui était arrivé à Lily une ou deux fois (tout le monde avait des bons et des mauvais jours, et avait le droit à deux ou trois erreurs, non?)

Lily Evans était la meilleure en potions, et personne ne pouvait le douter. Donc quand elle leva la main, le mardi 29 novembre 1977, pour répondre à la question du professeur Slughorn, personne ne s'étonna de voir qu'elle était la seule à l'avoir fait. Non, personne ne s'étonna, sauf elle.

Car ce que venait de dire, puis de demander le Professeur de Potions était: "Qui peut me dire que contient ce chaudron? Celui qui répondra juste aura le privilège de venir sentir son parfum."

Et Lily savait très bien quelle était cette potion: l'Armontencia, le plus puissant philtre d'amour du monde. Et elle savait tout aussi ce que sentait une personne en reniflant ses vapeurs: les trois odeurs les plus appréciées au monde. Dont la troisième, réservée à l'odeur de l'être aimé.

Et Lily craignait ce qu'elle allait sentir. Car elle ne pourrait nier ce qu'elle sentait, ou pourquoi.

Ainsi, quand elle eu répondu correctement, et que son professeur l'invita à s'approcher, ce fut avec un grande peur qu'elle obtempéra.

"Je sens, commença-t-elle, l'herbe fraîche..."

Celle qui entourait son jardin, chez elle. Elle représentait toute son enfance, passée à jouer avec sa soeur, Pétunia. Ses moments d'innocence, où leur relation n'avait pas encore été fissurée par la vérité. Les moments qu'elle aimerait tant récupérer, mais qui malheureusement étaient perdus à jamais.

"...le vieux parchemin..."

Quelques élèves ricanèrent. Mais Lily ne s'en soucia pas. Ils ne savaient pas ce que cette odeur représentait. Ils ne savaient pas comment Lily dépendait des connaissances contenues dans les vieux grimoires de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient réels. Ils avaient été les premiers - après Severus - à lui conter que les merveilles qu'elle voyait, tout ce qu'elle avait longtemps cru impossible, existaient bel et bien. Qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

La dernière odeur était encore plus agréable. Elle l'avait attendue, mais redoutée en même temps. Elle se pétrifia. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à la classe. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Pire, elle ne pouvait pas _lui_ mentir.

Lily Evans était la meilleure en potions, et c'est pour ça qu'elle déclara à haute voix:

"Et finalement, je sens le pin frais, comme en forêt."

Elle releva la tête, et croisa _son_ regard en souriant. Le rose lui monta aux joues, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ella alla s'assoir, sachant que, comme elle, il plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

Souvenirs d'un après midi, dans la salle des préfets. Souvenirs de leurs nombreux rires. Souvenirs de leurs discussions, qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec l'organisation des tours de garde. Souvenirs d'une jeune fille qui prenait un jeune garçon dans ses bras en riant. Souvenirs d'une simple phrase: "Tu sens bon la forêt, James. Tu le sais?"

Souvenirs du début de la plus belle aventure de leur vie.

* * *

_Salut à tous! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu!_

_Alors que je pensais plonger dans mon autre fic, "Annabeth Chase et le voleur de foudre", qui mérite largement un nouveau chapitre, après tout ce temps, je me suis surprise à écrire ce texte, d'un coup de tête et d'une inspiration subite._

_PS: les reviews sont gratuites, et font vraiment très plaisir!_


End file.
